


Pantsless

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Public Nudity, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony,” Pepper said, voice slow and deliberate. Tony thought he’d probably be shivering at the tone even if he wasn’t already from standing out in the hallway naked. “Where are your pants?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantsless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/6428.html?thread=326940#cmt326940) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 5.
> 
> The text from last night used: _I really don't know where my pants are, but that's not the problem. When are you going to unlock the door?_

Tony ran up the steps to Pepper’s apartment, one hand held between his legs to stop certain… things from flapping around and the other hand held up to block his face from the cameras of the curious people he passed. Despite his many appearances online in the nude, he didn’t think Pepper would appreciate everyone knowing he was headed to her apartment without a stitch of clothing on his person. He could be a good boyfriend sometimes. Or at least as good of one as _he_ could ever be.

It took longer than he would have liked to find her apartment. He probably should have been paying a bit more attention when Jarvis first showed him where it was, but he’d been busy with something more important. He wasn’t really sure what, but it was probably really important.

He knocked on the door, hoping she’d answer quickly so he could go in and the people down the hall would stop staring at him. It was kind of disconcerting to be stared at while naked when he didn’t actually _want_ the attention.

After a few moments when no door opened, Tony leaned in close, hoping she’d come quicker if she knew it was him. “Pepper!” he called through the door. “Open up, I need some help.”

“You always need help, Tony.”

Her voice came immediately, almost suspiciously, after he spoke. There was no way she hadn’t already been standing by the door, but for some reason she hadn’t opened it. Tony frowned. “C’mon, Pep,” he cajoled, trying not to sound like he was begging. “Let me in already.”

“Tony,” Pepper said, voice slow and deliberate. Tony thought he’d probably be shivering at the tone even if he wasn’t already from standing out in the hallway naked. “Where are your pants?”

“I really don't know where my pants are, but that's not the problem,” he whined, arms tightening around each other at a particularly chill breeze blew past as the building air conditioner kicked on. This was really not the time to be caught up on things like proper wardrobe. “When are you going to unlock the door?”

“When you come back with some pants on.”

“But Pep!” Tony exclaimed, peering balefully into the peephole, not that he could actually see anything. “I’m literally freezing my balls of right now! Have some sympathy!”

There was silence for several moments and he could almost feel Pepper rolling her eyes at him. It happened often enough that he’d kind of gotten a sixth sense for it. Looked like it was time to beg.

“Please just let me in,” Tony said, lowering his voice so he wouldn’t be overheard by the neighbors. He really didn’t need the extra blackmail material. “I’ll do anything. Extra bonus, buy you a clothing line, build you your own suit, whatever you want!”

“Anything?”

Tony nodded, though he wasn’t sure how well she could see him through the peephole. “Cross my heart and hope to die. On my word as a boy scout. Whatever.”

Pepper snorted. “You were never a boy scout,” she said, voice fond and exasperated, but he could hear her unlatching the chain so he didn’t get too offended. There was time for that later, when he was inside and had pants.

The door opened and Tony pushed inside, barely glancing back at the curious faces still peering at him from down the hallway. “Finally!” he said, heading immediately into the living room. There were some nice afghans in there that he’d like to snuggle under for awhile.

“Don’t you dare put your bare butt on my couch!” Pepper shouted at him just before he sit.

He turned to look at her, trying for his most pathetic face. She just stood there, hands on her hips, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She never was one to fall for that.

After a few moments, she sighed and headed for her bedroom. “I have some sweats you can borrow,” she called.

She emerging not long after with a pair of warm grey sweats with the Stark Industries logo emblazoned down the leg. He slipped them on immediately and sat on the couch, sticking his tongue out her when she rolled her eyes at him again.

“You’d be happy for sweats too if you’d been naked for two hours!” he said defensively, reaching for an afghan.

“Speaking of,” she said, taking her own seat in one of the nearby armchairs, “why _are_ you naked? Do I need to call the PR department? Or Steve?”

Tony winced, but shook his head, a grin starting at the corner of his mouth. “Well you see, it all started with a dare…”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
